The Flower That Grew Within The Sand
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: Hana Kanashiro isn't your average traveling villager she has been all over the world and is now going to Suna where she meets a certain family that make her life fun and she hasn't even met Kazekage yet, or so she believes. Gaara and OC, plus other couplings.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (only the Kanashiro family, character's children plus a few guards and villagers i made up but that it nothing else)

The lush green forest ended right before me as the hard ground began to become soft sand and all life seemed to wither away with the rain that avoided this part of the world. I had just left the leaf village full of so many kind people and I was penniless and on the move I had one more stop before I had to go and get my sister and nephew from our hell hole of a small grouping of homes in a small area not even the great ninja villages knew existed.

I take my first step into the new land and begin to run. I am no ninja like my friends I have all over this land but my pathetic excuse for a father who ran away and hid away in our good for nothing "town", married our mom, had us, then ran off and died. He's the whole reason I am out here his problem found us after our mother died. That was the first time I ever took a life with my own hands but, if I hadn't, something worse may have happened.

He was a ninja and I only learned enough to survive from him before he died. I rubbed the goggles over my eyes to clear the small layer of dust upon them as I continued on in my quest to visit everywhere. This trip is for me though since I decided where I was buying my sisters present I could've headed home but no I decided I wanted to see the village where people say a demon once reigned fear but now controls them all with respect and they love him.

As the sun begins to set on the horizon I slow to a nice pace before sitting to drink some of my water which was just ice when I left the forest. I sit my bag down slid off my cape and scarf before letting the cold that began to settle over the shifting sands cool down my worn out body. After pulling of a small lunch Hinata, a very bashful woman who is engaged to the over hyperactive Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, had given me for my trip. Once it was void of a single scrap of food and I'd cooled down I was fully covered and off again.

I can't tell you what time it was when I had to find a cave before the sudden sandstorm swallowed me whole. I had fallen asleep and awoke a little after noon and was up and on the run. I honestly thought I was lost for a moment before I realized if I kept running id be there sooner than expected. What I didn't see was the ledge of an oasis as I was rubbing my goggles. SLASH!

I was submerged waist deep I freezing cold water which felt great since it was so hot. I quickly tossed my bag up on the dry ground happy nothing in it was wet. I decided to bathe in it and once I was clean of sweat, water bottle refilled and the sun setting I was dressed and on my way thankful the sun had dried me off before hiding and bring the nightly chill with it. I was growing near a very large rock and I mean it was Huge! I thought I was okay till I lost my footing again and hit my head on the side of the rock before finding myself emerged I deep sleep.

I awoke to a headache and I groaned as I sat up then groaned again when I realized I'd cracked my goggles I stood dusted myself off and stood before I realized I didn't hit a rock. I hit a wall, a large wall. I grumbled and whined about my bump when a guard who was chatting with a guy wearing make-up found me. "Who are you?" the guard questioned but I just couldn't answer him as I had to ask the weirdo my very important question, "Why are you wearing make-up?" to be honest to see his angry face and to hear the guard snicker I understood nobody had ever decided it was smart to ask, but I had to know. "It is face paint not make-up!"

Turning my attention to the guard I smiled and pulled down my hood before removing my goggles "I'm a traveler and have decided this is my last stop before going home and taking my sister to her new home." I had this odd feeling as though I was being watched so I looked at make-up boy and I mean he was stuck on stupid "What do I have dirt on my face?"

He shook his head but seemed lost in his own thoughts "well make-up boy I'm heading in." I was about to walk forward when he finally spoke "Hey I'm Kankuro I'll show you around, okay?" I just nodded and followed after him "What brings you out here to the middle of nowhere?" Kankuro questioned me as we approached the opening that led to the village.

"I'm on a small vacation. I'm also home hunting for myself since I finished with my 5 year personal mission so this is the only place I have left to look at let alone visit so this is my first time here in Suna." We entered the sandy town and I was amazed by the homes and shops and the people "This is so amazing I've never knew so many people would live out here!"

As we began heading off towards the center of town when a beautiful girl came bounding up to Kankuro and myself with a tired but lazy looking guy behind her "You know today was the day the Kazekage is to be out among the civilians and you're supposed to be guarding him with me from those damn fan girls, but no you just up and vanish on us" I smiled knowing I had to bail him out.

"Um…it's my fault Make-up boy is late. I was found holding my head when they heard me whining about the bump on my forehead just outside the wall sorry" no sooner than I spoke she whirled on me and I braced myself to for the scolding I was sure to come but instead she froze and seemed to go into shock I looked around with my eyes confused "Um.." but before I could talk she shed a tear and muttered "Mom"

"I think I'm younger than you" I said to the sandy blond who shook her head and turned to Kankuro "Who's this?" I just stayed quiet since I was afraid she'd freeze again "This is…" Kankuro looked at me "Hana Kanashiro" I extended my hand to her "I'm Temari and this man behind me is my husband Shikamaru." Once she shook it she remembered why she was here.

"Come we're need and Hana sorry to steal Kankuro away but feel free to come see our Kazekage." With that she was off leaving me smiling. I followed the direction in which they went and found practically every villager lining the streets and a lot of the girls were being really girly. I just nodded and glanced around I saw kids playing and it made me smile but also made me miss my nephew.

My attention was draw forward when a girl with brown hair pushed pass me practically blinded by the hearts in them. Then I saw it a hat like Naruto's Hokage one only light blue instead. I leaned closer and tried to see but seeing as I wasn't exactly very tall I just gave up when I saw the kids off in the distance chasing a kid into an ally away from the adults glancing but I sighed deciding I'd just formally meet him in his office. I hurried over to the kids and peeked around the corner to see them picking on two kids the boy stood in front of a girl who looked as though she had fallen down.

"Move kid!" one called "Yeah or you'll get hurt too" I glared at them "No I won't let you pick on her anymore I'm sick of it!" the heroic boy called out I smiled at his bravery "You asked for it!" the first boy yelled as he lunged forward and in a blur he was upon the ground.

"Didn't your parents teach you to treat other as you want to be treated." the kid was on the ground as I walked forward and began to untied my dart rope "An adult run!" the group took off leaving a limping kid and the victim and hero behind. "You ok?" I asked as I pulled out a handkerchief and poured some water on it. "Same thing a different day" the girl said as I got the dirt off her scrapes.

"Hey go back to your parents their more than likely worried about you guys ok? Chop chop!" I clapped my hands and then once they were gone I realized something, "Man I forgot to ask where the stupid hotels were at just great."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (only the Kanashiro family, character's children plus a few guards and villagers i made up but that it nothing else)

I began my hunt before ending up in a dead end with a setting sun at my back. "How do I always manage to find a wall but not the hotel?" I frowned and leaned against the wall while looking up at the setting sun. "Hey that'd look amazing from higher up!" I was back on my feet and scaling the side of the closest building to me. Once I stood atop it my breath was taken away.

"I never would've believed that the sun setting amongst the shifting sands would be so marvelous" I sat and pulled out my water before emptying the rest into my mouth. I just sat there and watched the sun fade in the distance then slowly the sands had a soft almost blueish tint from the moon rising at my back.

I sighed when my stomach growled and I was reminded of my skipping breakfast then my forgotten lunch. Oh boy I was in deep. Slowly I began climbing down when I passed by the last window my foot slipped but I caught myself before I fell on my butt. "Close one." I pulled myself up with the window seal then wham! "Oh, look what pretty starts." I can recall only black.

I could feel hands on my arms and legs along with a pounding in my head the worst part was the blinding light I saw when I final opened my eyes "Hold her down she's fighting!" my body reacted to the past memory of that horrible night. The night my nephew was conceived, the night I took a life. I didn't know where I was, but I wasn't in my clothes and I was scared.

I flew up and once on my feet I was in full defensive state blindly swinging at them all. I winced as a pain shot up my arm but I backed away from the people once I bumped into a handle I turned and saw a door "M'am please we need you to calm down" I tore the door open and ran out and down a hall they were hot on my trail when I ran into the door leading to the stairs. "Stop you're going to hurt yourself!" " Hurry, guys call the security and get the E.R. ready!" "Get me the sedatives!"

I slammed the door shut and began to run down the steps first pass the number 5 then 4 finally I got to 3 when a man with a headband appeared and grabbed my arm but in my adrenalized state I pulled back while slamming my heel into his solar plexus. What happened next made me wonder how bad this was going to be as my back hit the railing then as though the world was in slow motion I fell over the air passing around me was cold or was it from the loss of blood that was pouring out of the wound from my upper left vein. Where I was and why I was even here life was so unfair to me.

I closed my eyes and began to cry I was going to die and my sister would never know. Damn. The ground I made contact with was so soft and felt so alive but it was probably what leaving one's body was like. So this is death.

I saw a light and I slowly opened my eyes "Man I knew Hell looked like a hospitable room." I looked around at the bandages on my arm and then the door opened I sat up quickly only to see Temari. "Why are you here?" she laughed "I'm here to check on you." I raised a brow "How? I mean you're still alive." That was when she burst up laughing "So are you. Had it not been for Gaara's sand you would be." I raised a brow "Whose that?"

"Oh, right, you only met me and Kankuro. Gaara is the youngest of us three he's als-" Temari was cut off by my scream and falling out of bed. "What happened?" a deep but hypnotic voice asked. Temari chuckled "You scared her with you materializing from thin air" I slowly peeked over the edge of the hospital bed to see a boy with hair that I knew wasn't but shined almost a redish color but it was amazing. His eyes were rimmed with black which I knew was from lack of sleep but it made the pale blue of his eyes pop.

Simply put I was in love for the first time of my life. "Sorry about that he does that a lot so everyone is used to it" I nodded and slowly stood up "Thank you…they said you're the one who saved me." I watched his reaction within his eyes. Confusion was apparent but he nodded as if to say "You're Welcome" so I smiled at his silent words.

"Just one question for you guys." I stated and then rubbed the back of my head "When can I leave?" Temari smiled at me and went to speak when she was interrupted "You seem fine" we both looked at Gaara "Yeah what my lil bro said the doctors healed your cut and rehydrated you they also said you seem to of not eaten at all today" I sheepishly smiled "It's not what it sounds like." I tried explaining as Temari went on about my figure being great and I didn't need to starve myself.

I kinda just snapped at some point and yelled over her rant "I'm not trying to lose weight I woke up and met Kankuro forgot to eat breakfast, got lost looking for a hotel of some kind and missed lunch, then I wanted to watch the sun set so I climbed up a building and when I was getting down hit my forehead upon the window seal and passed out." Taking a breath well needed I sighed "I'm sorry I need food and shelter do you know where I can get either?"

"That was great!" I smiled as we headed out of the small restaurant "Least it wasn't burnt" I heard Gaara say under his breath "What was that!" Temari yelled at him, he just kept on walking I tried not to laugh at their sibling bond and I felt sad knowing I should've just gone home and taken Haruhi and Yuki to the leaf village before coming here.

"Hey! You coming?" I heard Temari call out bringing me back to reality "Yeah" I ran over to them and continued on till we reached a building "This the hotel?" I looked it up and down before Temari led me in "Nope it's our home." I frozen and looked at her "Why?" she kept on in and disappeared up the stair so I stood there silently as Gaara nodded in a good night gesture and vanished just like he had appeared. Being alone didn't last long as make-up boy was sent flying down the steps.

"That's for not telling her where the hotel was! So now she gets to stay here!" to say I was scared was an understatement when she looked at me I was as white as a ghost "You okay?" I nodded at her and looked at the grumbling boy who now stood rubbing his backside. "I can't stay here I don't want to be a burden on you." She just smiled "Nonsense, let's to your room" I couldn't even get a word out before I was drug up the stairs and toward a random room "Tada stay as long as you need you're only visiting so it's ok."

I sighed defeated "Well I presume I can't say no." she nodded "Well I got to go attend to my husband since this is my old room I should still have clothes that'll fit you oh and bathrooms down the hall." I stopped her from leaving "If this used to be your room where are you staying?" she fluffed my hair like I was a child.

"I live next door. Night Hana." With only that she closed the door and left me there. Alone. In a house with two boys I just met. Oh Butt nuggets.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (only the Kanashiro family, character's children plus a few guards and villagers i made up but that it nothing else)

The cool morning air was great as I walked back to the Sabaku house hold that hopefully was vacant of boys and deadly hats that could send me down the stairs or dark confusing hallways that lead you into the wrong room at night. Goodness that one was embarrassing. I looked up and spotted Temari holding on to two little children both with black hair and big dark green eyes.

As I got closer to them I realized they both looked like her and someone lazy head ninja "Hey Temari" I waved at her as she put down the kids "Both of you behave! Hey Hana" she looked at what I was holding "What's up with the groceries?" I smiled but realized my body seemed frozen in place "Temari, um, I can't seem to move." She raised a brow then looked down at the snickering twins "Dang it!" she hit one over the head "Shikabane what have I told you about using your jutsu like that!"

The little kid gave her big watery eyes "No way! Your father isn't here so those big eyes aren't fooling anybody" she looked up at me "Oh come on Hana! She just used the shadow possession jutsu on you!" temari scolded me I looked down and but suddenly picked up Shikabane "So cute!" I spun her around "Temari I didn't even know you had kids you don't look you do." I said as I sat down Shikabane who was now hiding behind her mom's legs.

"I'm 26 and a ninja I better not look like I have kids." She patted the others head "This little devil is Shikabane's twin, Kyoji." I looked at the bags I had dropped to pick up Shikabane "Hey I planned on making food want any?" I asked them as I gathered my things "Sure the boys shouldn't be up unless Gaara couldn't sleep" I turned red "No he was asleep"

I was in speed walk mood by time Temari heard me "what do you mean?" I waved her off "Nothing" I opened the door and made my way to the kitchen hearing Temari tell the kids to go wake up their uncles. I was pulling out what I needed when she trapped me "What happened last night?" I turned away from her and to grab a frying pan "Explain." Temari said holding the pan I needed.

Well you see….

I rolled over "What door was the bathroom again?" throwing the blankets off me I poked my head out "I'll leave my door open to let me know which it is." I mummbed as I stepped out into the pitch black of night the pitter patter of my footsteps made me want to giggle. "Okay door one" I opened it "Nope" tried the one next to it "Not it." I ran my hand along the wall till my hand hit a nob "Please be the bathroom."

I poked my head in to see a puppet just standing there I almost scream till a brunette dude poked his head around it "Oh hey Hana why are you up?" I looked around the back at the guy "Who are you?" I didn't expect him to laugh at me "What's so funny?" he calmed down to a soft laugh "It's me, Kankuro." My jaw dropped "You can't be make-up boy!" I exclaimed he sighed "It is face paint." I smiled "we can argue all night princess but I need to know where the dumb bathroom is?" he shook his head "two doors down" i jumped up and down in joy "Thanks" I closed his door and ran my hand along the wall till I heard a door close behind me.

Glancing back no one was there then again I couldn't see crap to begin with. "It was nothing" I told myself and entered the second door I touched and was happy it was the bathroom. I did my business and reentered the dark hallway. I walked back the wall I ran my hand along had nothing on it so I stepped over to the other side and ran into the stair rail. I followed it to the wall then each door I passed I touched till one opened.

"I guess my door almost closed. That was close almost got lost" I entered closing it behind me and crawled into bed. I pulled the blankets over me and snuggled in. I took a deep breath and my eyes scrunched "why doesn't this smell of girl?" I pondered aloud I slowly opened my eyes to see really big eyes of pale green staring at me "Wrong room." Gaara stated silently.

I flew off that bed screaming "Uh…." Was all he said to me before Kankuro entered "Why'd a girl scream come from your room little bro?" suddenly light filled the room and it showed a pointing Gaara "W-wrong room." I stuttered, Kankuro burst out laughing and I wanted nothing more than to die right then and there.

Temari was rolling and I was blood shot red "Oh man I wish I could've seen it" I glared at her "Would you kindly pick out what we'll eat I bought plenty but I don't know what to make." She turned around "Hey Gaara" I jumped and she began laughing all over again "I knew that'd get you" I looked behind me and it was only her "Demon is swear"

I began to make the food boiling the meat and frying other things when I realized his eye color I got it wrong they weren't blue even though they look blue they were actually a pale green like some describe the color as sea foam. I finished the food and sat it down when I jumped and scream. "My sides!" Temari laughed even harder as she held her sides looking at Gaara and Shikabane looking at me frightened to death.

"Stop laughing at me" I said as I sat down to eat "You looked so funny" I just sighed and began to eat my food trying not to look up at them. We ate in silence and once I was done I washed my plates and the pots I used before running out of the house leaving everyone behind. I spent my day buying supplies and other things with money I had left over along with trying to find a temporary job.

When I came back and sat down on my bed I dozed off. A knocking on my door woke me up and I slowly rolled over to see Temari poke her head in "Hey girl I say you running all over today. What's up?" I sat up "Just stuff I need for a project and I've been job hunting" She came in a sat next to me "You don't have to work. You're my guest, even if Kankuro met you first ." I shook my head "I just feel useless. Do you know any kind of job I could do even if it's just a call in job?" she thought for a moment "Okay here's something how about when I need help I'll let you know." She stood and pointed down "Now let's make dinner." I nodded and we went down and began cooking.

"Who knew you bought so much gizzards." I said to Temari as I took another plate full to the table. "Well They are Gaara's favorite but I manage to burn it every time so I'm sorta using you to make our food." I smiled "I don't mind will the kids be joining us?" she nodded as she handed me another plate "That's the last one." I turned and suddenly found myself on the ground.

"Not again!" I yelled at the ground as I pulled myself up and froze when I saw a surprised looking Gaara soaked to the bone covered in gizzards.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (only the Kanashiro family, character's children plus a few guards and villagers i made up but that it nothing else)

I began to run to a random area and franticly searched every drawer for a rag as Temari laughed at us both. The second I turned around there was wet sand spilling off him and that's when I took in the fact that there was a lot of sand on the ground, "Please tell me that wasn't my fault." I stated over Temari's voice whining about her sides hurting he nodded and shook his head causing more sand to fall.

"I'm so sorry" my eyes stung with tears filling my eyes to the brim and I began to try and dry what I could but sand shot up. I paused and wiped my eyes and tried again and again and again. I don't know why but it was so funny to me that it got in the way, so, I began to play with it.

I was so entertained when he spoke I jumped alittle "Are you having fun?" I looked down "Sorry" he just sighed and the once wet sand seemed to all but go into a large gourd on his back before he disappeared in his weird way that I was slowly getting used to. I had a peaceful moment to relax before Temari reminded me she was evil.

"First you crawl in bed with him and now you spill his favorite food all over him. Aren't you just his favorite person right now." The sound that followed was a loud skin on skin smack "Woah what was that?" Kankuro said as he walked in to see me sitting in tears and a hand print on my forehead. "Sis you didn't have to hit her" Temari went to speak when suddenly twin voices echoed from beyond Kankuro "Mommy hit the new lady!?" then the little demons appeared not long before the lazy ninja who helped create them "Troublesome" he grumbled.

"I didn't hit her! She hit herself after I reminded her of last nights' event and just a moment ago, Kankuro you missed it man, when she tripped and dropped dinner on Gaara" everyone looked at me as I hit my head on the table this time "Tell the world why don't you." Changed and now re-entering the kitchen and taking a seat "She might." Was all Gaara said before saying thanks for our dinner and ate.

Following his lead everyone sat and began eating I sighed and stood up and began to collect the broken plate and the scattered pieces of wasted gizzards. "You don't have to worry about that till after you eat you know that Hana." Temari said as I lifted up my hands cupping then glass and trash "It'll be in my head that it's here and then I couldn't eat because I would be fitting myself by then."

She sighed and went to say something when I cut my finger "Opps" I mumbled before going back to the job at hand when sand enveloped my hands and began wrapping around the trash "Hey!" I turned and glared at the only person who played with sand "Mr. Sandman I got this." Gaara ever so slowly looked at me then raised a brow which I realized was none existent.

"How odd." Was all he said before I was in his face perfectly weirding him out. "They don't exist! Do you shave them? Why don't you have any? Why are you looking at me like I'm insane? Why is it cool you have no brows!" everyone was staring at me after that "Hana I think you just overloaded his brain with the question attack." Temari shook her head "Yeah I don't think anybody has ever asked that many questions in only one breath." Kankuro chuckled.

"I'm done" He simply stated before sand slid me over and he put his dishes in the sink before heding up stairs. "What's his problem?" Kankuro smiled in that odd almost cat like grin "Maybe the nickname and questions?" I raised my brow "Nicknames are normal and I only asked a few questions about his eye brows...well lack there of"

Temari looked up in a thinking manner "As long as he has lived he has never had eye brows." I nodded in understandment "It's his unique quality just like Kankuro's doll playing and make-up wear and your "Don't mess with me" aura." I turned to sit and eat when I remebered the trash but when I turned around it was gone.

I sat and ate with the rest of them before they finished and said their goodbyes and I cleaned the dishes and ran up the stairs to grab a few things and running out of the house. I ran down a few blocks and that was when my real work began.

I had been here in Suna for a month now and I've become best friends with everyone. Well, almost everyone. The darn handsome sandman seemed to hate me and he was always so busy but I never see him only when we run into each other in the house. I went to the Kazekage's building when I ran into Temari who I ended up having file a few things for me.

Here I stand smiling at my handy work "Hey!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me I turned around to see Matsuri a girl younger than me but a ninja who is actually the pupal of Mr. Sandman. I like her as a friend but the second she talks of Gaara in her lovey dovey voice I zone out.

"Did you bring the kids?" I yelled when she nodded and a huge ground of blindfolded kids came marching from behind her. I waited till they were right before me "Hello kids!" I said happily receiving lots of Hi's and my name being called. "So as none of you know I've been working on something without anybody's permission. Think you can keep a secret?"

They all scrunched their brows "Go ahead and look you can answer me then" once the blindfolds were removed they were running passed me yelling "We promise!" I laughed and Matsuri looked at me "Did you ask permission from Gaara?" I scoffed "No, I didn't ask him. Why should I?" She looked dumbfounded at me "You can't go and just build a huge play ground with out asking if it's okay with Lord Ka-GAARA!"

I jumped at her screech 'Yup I have to be deaf now.' i thought bfore looking at Gaara who shared a few words with Matsuri before she left. "Hana." I looked my creation and listened to the laughter "Sandman." He sighed and to looked upon the play ground "So this is what you've been doing late at night."

i nodded before turning my back on it "What you gonna do about it?" I side glanced him just as he did to me only looking in my eyes leaving silence to answer me "Listen to that...I like that noise they're happy." I looked into the sky smiling "You had no permit and neither did you tell me." i laughed.

"What's with everyone saying I should ask you all the time?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled, happy no sand stopped me, and spoke "If you don't like my hard work take it up with your Kazekage." I walked away with the smile glued to my face and eyes stuck on my back. If I'd listened I may have heard him speak to himself.

I watched as she walked away sand colored hair lifting slightly in the breeze. How is it a girl I barely met humors me so? "Why would I tell myself to destroy what I over saw being built?

*Short Chappie*


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (only the Kanashiro family, character's children plus a few guards and villagers i made up but that it nothing else)

After that event I finally got the status of friend with him and I was going to make the best of it all because everyone told me of how his life was growing up. I was happy I not only met but befriended not only the 9 tails container but the prior 1 tails container. I was finally really enjoying this vacation.

I entered the house to hear the chitter chatter of the family when I "Magicly" found myself on the ground. I got up and for the last time grabbed Kankuro's hat and stomped in there. He was laughing and talking with Shikamaru I hit him hard upside the back of his head. "What the Hel!" he yelled in pain before turning around to glare at me "Don't look at me likr that I swear on my family you leave another hat on the ground I will go in your room and burn them all!" I droped the hat in his lap.

"First I slipped on a hat and almost killed myself on the stairs then I seemed to find everyother hat and often wodden peices I'm covered from head to toe in brusies!" I took two breaths and calmly looked at him "Sorry I hit you." I turned to see Gaara just up the stairs "Welcome home" I looked back at Kankuro and held my hand to my eyes miming 'I got my eyes on you' before making dinner.

I was making sweets for the kids when Temari entered the kitchen "Hana sweet heart remeber those papers you asked if I could get for you?" I nodded as I topped off the small cakes "Well I went ahead and filled them out and it seems you are now one of us." I looked up as she handed me the signed papers as proof. I was so happy I began to cry.

We had to stop the tears before I walked out to give the twins their sweets. A chocolate cake frosted with chocolate and a sweet cherry ontop for Shikabane and a white cake frosted with vanilla and topped with a strawberry for Kyoji. I sat down and looked at her "Did I get approved for an apt.?" she smiled "I approved that one no need to go all the way to the top for a request so simple."

I hugged her "Yay!" I whipped out a notepad and we began to plan out what to buy. We spent so long on it the kids had time to run off their sugar rush and fall asleep i our laps. It wasn't until Shikamaru poked his head in to tell Temari it was bed time. She laughed and grabbed her baby boy who cruled into her just and their little girl buried her little head into her dad's shoulder.

"Sorry. Good night." I said as they walked out leaving me alone. I went over the list once then twice. I yawned and laid down on the couch finishing pritoritizing all items before I fell asleep. I dreampt of that night for the first time in awhile. I knew all to well the realness of every punch and the soreness from screaming then the light moment when I blacked out and watched as my body acted on it's own.

I woke up when I looked at my sister's battered terrified form with a black eye and torn apart yukata asking for me to take her home. I opened my eyes and stared at my bedrom wall I sat up my shirt was wrinkled along with my bottoms. I quickly took a bath and pulled on shorts of perfect length to me and a tunic like shirt i had sewn years ago.

I slid down the stair rail and saw my notepad. I slid it into my pocket and went out to look at the apartment Temari choose for me.

I entered a nice place and began up the steps. As I reached the top floor I saw my number and put in the key she had given me not to long after I ran into her on my way here. I walked in and it was nice and quaint. A small living room then a nice small kitchen was off to the right further down a small hall was a closet then a bathroom door with a shower sink and toilet beyond it. I entered the last door which led to a nice sized room.

Once it was looked over I was going to leave when I saw stairs. I went up and found myself on the roof. "This is so freaking cool!" I ran to the edge and looked out when I turned around I felt myself smile like an idiot "I'm going to build a green house" I ran down locked up and began to get what I needed. By night fall my home had a bed, dresser, couch small table with two chairs, a fridge, stove and laundry basket.

I was finishing with grocreies when I saw Gaara. Funny thing is, yes, i saw him but he was on floating sand sitting and from what I could tell watching the moon in its beautiful magnificence. I smiled and left him be he looked peaceful. I hurried through the small crowd and into my building before entering my home to fin Temari and the kids.

"Hey." the kids hugged me "Were's dinner?" Shikabane asked "Yeah we're hungry" Kyoji mumbled I giggled "Doesn't your mom cook for you?" Both in unison cringed "Bleh!" they shouted "You little-" Temari froze in place "Shikamaru if you do not let me go I will make you regret it." she relaxed and he walked in "Kankuro wanted me to ask you what happened to Hana and why is dinner not ready? He thought she just up and left."

I took my groceries to the kitchen and began putting them away. I heard a tapping on the window and looked over gasping "Fukuro!" I opened the widow and he waddle in before I opened the letter holder. "Is that an owl?" the kids chimed as I nodded and began to read. "What is it?" I smiled and wiped my eyes "It's from Haruhi, my sister, she was letting me know I didn't have to worry for a while and she'd write again soon."

I stood and quickly wrote down a reply and sent Fukuro away. "I found you!" Kankuro yelled from the door way before strolling in "Planing to have dinner without me did ya?" I rolled my eyes "How'd you know?" his jaw dropped clearly faking shock "That hurt Hana, Right here." He placed his hand over his heart "Wont be the only thing if you don't shut up" I grumbled when I realized he never closed my door.

"Excuse me kankuro but do you have a tail?" he raised a brow from under his hat "No." I nodded and walked up to the door and pointed "Then close the door next time!" I slammed it and got to work when I served the plates I froze "Um...how do we let Gaara know dinner is at my place?" everyone looked at each other when a loud rumble filled the air.

I was honestly afraid to look behind me but sighed when I saw an embarrassed looking Gaara "Evening" was all he could say before I gesture for him to sit. This was my life and I really liked it I was so happy I met them and I hoped I never had to leave.

The days that followed my moving out were fun and the only time I coud hang with anybody was at night. I'll be honest I did begin to feel butterflies when ever I did get to hang out or even just see him. I really should ask him what he does all day.

I was finishing the last touches on my green house when Fukuro perched himself upon a table "Hello" I patted his head softly as I sat a small cage on the ground before grabbing my letter and opening it to release a small garden mouse which he gleefully began to hunt. I sat on a table and read it.

"Hey" I jumped at the sound of Gaara's voice "Hey Sandyman" I said as I put the letter aside "What's wrong?" (Yes Gaara is more social now) he asked as he leaned against one of the tables. I looked at my feet before jumping down "Gaara You know what I'd do if I was a ninja like you?" I said looking at him and he shrugged "I'd kill a man."

He raised his naked brow and looked at me "Why?" I walked passed him and out the green house doors and sat on the walls edge before handing him the letter "The man who raped my sister who is also the father of my nephew and it seems he's learned of Yuki and sent a goon of his to check it out. She just told me it's been going on like this for a month already."

I ran a hand through my hair and stood up on the ledge "Is this what you want? Huh to stress me to death you god damn butt head!" I shouted to the heavens then looked at Gaara nd his amused face "This is the end I..." dramaticly layig my hand on my forehead "...must go" i leaned backwards in a free fall and found my self leaning against a wall of sand "That's not funny." He made a mad face and sat me down on the roof before turning to leave.

"I'm sorry I was just joking I knew you wouldn't let me fall Gaara. I trust you." he looked back then continued to the door leading inside "Okay! Ok, fine, 30 seconds of tickling is my offer for pay back" i felt the smile of evil on his face before I found myself begging for mercy. "Stop!" i was laughing so hard my sides were spliting but he didn't let up and even had his sand help.

I was in tear laughing when I realized time was up "No fair I -hehe- said -hehe-30 seconds you cheater" he shrugged and continued away my sides were killing me from all the laughter "Stop! You demon I'm begging" I felt relief when he suddenly stopped. I looked up at him and he looked shock, hurt, and confused all in one "Gaara?" he stood and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (only the Kanashiro family, character's children plus a few guards and villagers i made up but that it nothing else)

I was out the door and out my building in only my sleeping shorts and tunic top shoes in hand as I jumped into them while first checking his room then as I turned around and ran down the stairs I collided with Kankuro "Oh Hana what are you doing here?" I looked passed him but saw no one "I'm looking for Gaara one minute we're goofing off and the next he suddenly looked hurt and vanished and I'm trying to find him to ask whats up."

"Hana what did you say to Gaara?" his face was very serious "I called him Sandyman and we talked then.." I told him the whole story when he rubbed his temples "Never call Gaara a demon or a monster!" I glared "What's so bad with that I say that to anyone tickling me to death" he sat his hand on my shoulder and shook his head "We didn't want to tell you but it seems he hasn't done it either."

I sat through a long explanation of Gaara's childhood and pre-teen years I was in tears and angry not only at myself but at his siblings "Gaara then planne-" "How could you treat him like a monster! All he needed was love and a friend but you guys..." I stood pacing in my anger "I'd wring your father's neck had it not been for him dying!" Kankuro nodded "We were kids" I rolled my eye "That's no excuse Blood is thicker than water!" I halted "Dear god I've ruined my friendship I have to find him." I ran out the house and searched all over for him and I found no sign of him anywhere.

I looked at the exit and then looked over the buildings one last time before running right passed them I by passed the guards and finally one stopped me "Hana were you going this late and dressed like that" she pointed to my night clothes.

I inhaled slowly "I'm looking for Gaara has he come through here?" she shook her head "No he should be home resting" I nodded "Okay then how about we race in? Last one owes the other lunch" she nodded and raced till I slowed down and ran the opposite way.

I ran out into the ever shifting sands happy the guard was not aware of my disappearance. "Gaara!" I yelled as I gradually got further from the large area know as Suna. I ran in one direction for a long time before I turned and went that way I was so lost that when the sun arose I was in a cave resting. I drifted between sleep and reality due to nightmares.

Gaara POV

I awoke in my office to Temari scolding me "Why didn't you go home last night?" I ran my hand down my face and looked at my sister " Last night I was called a demon by-" Temari roared "By who?! I'll kill them you're our Kazekage but fore most my baby brother!" I looked at her before turning my chair side wys so I could look out at my village "Hana"

Temari got silent before speaking in almost a whisper "Why?" I stood "It happened while she was begging me to stop tickling her" Temari smacked her forehead "She didn't mean it" I got defensive "How do you know?" I watched her smile before sitting a lunch before me "She called me that when I tickled her too and besides she wouldn't always make you food if she hated you."

Temari turned to leave when she stopped "Go and apologize after you retire for the evening she had no clue of your past, till Kankuro explained to her, so don't confuse her by vanishing Kankuro said she searched all night for you which is why she didn't come make breakfast this morning" I nodded and she left today was going to be a long day.

I had to deal with the elders judging my every move and then I had to look over the files for our hospital. Naruto had sent Sakura off today to come and help before she went wedding fever crazy again since she was Hinata's Maid of Honor. I was glad our Med ninja's need a little more help and who am I to deny help from the best.

I took care of a few other things then I finally ate my lunch. I'll never admit it but I honestly look forward to lunch now. As i ate someone knock on my door I knew who it was already "Enter" Matsuri poked her head in and smile "Afternoon Kazekage-sama" I nodded and ate a little more as she went into her full blown routine of telling me how her days been so far then she said something odd "Hana never showed up to help with the kids. I wonder if she's sick or busy..."

All in all the day was finally over as I closed off one final file and I removed my robes. Hana didn't know so why take the fun out of it. I knocked on the door when it slid ever so slowly open. "Hana?" I walked in and saw that everything looked the same. I went into her room to find her bed still made. I spread my sand out and went up stairs to the roof which was also bare except for the owl sleeping in the shaded green house.

I entered the house to find everyone eating take out "No home made food?" Kankuro shook his head "Hana never came over" he went to take another bite when he stopped "Did she ever find you to apologize?" this time I shook my head no. "She left her door unlocked" Temari raised her brows and swallowed her food "That's odd even for her she never leaves it unlocked."

"It wasn't even closed right i barely knocked and it opened." We talked about the events of today she missed. "Maybe she left from guilt?" Kankuro suggested "Her name wasn't in the records" I thought back "Guys I think she's missing." everyone looked at Shikamaru. "Talk to everyone between the hours of 11 to 2 this morning and find out if she was seen anywhere at the exit."

We did just that and each and everyone said she ran by then stopped to talk with Kimiko, the new guard, and that's all they saw. It was when we showed up and asked her where Hana went she told us that Hana wanted to race, they did, but when she looked back Hana was gone. "I thought I'd out ran her then I remembered I had to drop off the list of people who came and went.

We all knew what Hana had pulled on our new guard which only meant one thing as we walked out and the morning sun shined down upon us masking us all realize we didn't sleep a wink. I got back to work as Temari prepared a team to go and find Hana before it's too late. I went between work and staring off into space thinking of what she was thinking going out into the desert with no food, water ot proper clothing.

The knock that always comes drew me from my thoughts "Enter" I heard Matsuri enter and greet me but I couldn't look at her as I stared out at the city trying to control my mind set "I heard about Hana" I turned to face her and she smiled "Temari told me" she said as she placed food down in front of me "You don't have a lunch today either."

I looked at the food and I realized I hadn't eaten dinner or breakfast "Thank you." I sat and ate the food provided which the routine continued only this time I had no idea what the was saying right before Matsuri got up to leave Temari entered "The team is ready." I nodded "Hurry and find her before she trips into quicksand." Temari giggled and i felt a smile tug on my lips "Do your best." she nodded and was off leaving me to my job and a never ending spiral of blaming myself.

Hana POV

I was lost. Oh so very lost. I couldn't find my way back and I was very hungry two sunrises have passed since I ran out here. I was walking up a sand dune when I say auburn hair and a broad back "Gaara!" my hoarse voice called as I ran and quite literally jumped on him "Ouch!" I let go and looke at me cover in painful cuts I looked up and Gaara was gone and a large cactus stood before me I pulled out every pokey that got stuck and slowly continued on before the cold came full force.

Just as the wave of cold hit me I saw a cave not far away. I got closer and a fire was in front of it "Please don't be fake." I said as I got closer when a pink head poked out armed and ready "Hana?!" She called out clearly shocked I looked at her and squinted "Sakura?" my voice more hoarse then ever i began to cry "Please don't be a cactus." was all I could say before I blacked out the last thing I remember was a thud and Sakura yelling.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (only the Kanashiro family, character's children plus a few guards and villagers i made up but that it nothing else)

Gaara POV

I sat there all night looking to the moon so faint for it was only a sliver shining down on us when Fukuro flew up and landed on my sand "Odd" I said again as I watched my sand not lift to attack it. This is odd to me just like when it was trying to help Hana clean up the trash sometimes I think Mom's very present in the sand recently.

I wonder if it's because of the conversations my siblings and I had been having about how she greatly resembled mom I only saw a picture of her but I agreed with them but her hair is longer than moms and her eyes are a deep blue, moms were indigo. I reached out to Fukuro and patted his head like Hana always did.

I yawned while watching the gates waiting to see the search team which is exactly what appeared but instead it was led back by Kankuro and a flash of pink came running in with out stopping. I was down to Kankuro in a flash "What happened?" He barked a few orders and everyone moved letting Temari limped forward.

"It was some random men. Hana is in bad shape and Sakura is just ahead taking her to the hospital." Me and Kankuro pulled her arms around our shoulders and we walked toward the hospital "As we began to led them out men said they need Hana. When we refused they attacked and we began to fight we were doing fine until Hana became conscious but she was delusional and ran off yelling 'The Cactus are fighting don't hurt me again!' all in all she tripped"

"Into quicksand?" I said side glancing her she chuckled "Nope she just fell I wanted to laugh but I was fighting and a fucker got my thigh so I killed him. The rest ran but we got a handful good." she explained the rest and Sakura's earlier diagnosis.

We got in and let the Medical Ninja's take our sister and we sat and waited. We were later sent home by Temari and that was when my bed looked really good. I crawled into it and felt the pull of the unconsciousness sweep over me. I felt as through mom was willing to let me sleep because the sand calmed down and for once is placid since she left the village. I drifted into deep sleep.

Hana POV

I felt cold and slowly I opened my eyes which in term made me flinch. I looked at the room around me and sighed "I knew it." I rolled my eyes "Knew what?" I looked over at an older woman who had the most beautiful indigo eyes "That hell looked like a hospital room." she giggled "You're not in hell just in-between" I looked up at the ceiling before I sat up and looked at her "I know I've seen you before."

she turned and waved for me to follow so I got up and did. We walked down a hall way and I jumped when she stopped and a kid ran through me making me jump "Holy hell what was that!" she giggled "my baby" I looked behind me and watched him run into a different room "Go. You can see what I have seen." I stood and went to the door. I was hesitant but entered, what I saw was heartbreaking.

Sakura POV

I was talking with Temari about what I had observed in Hana's condition. I had to heal her cuts and scrapes and remove any cactus needles she missed. Along with having to hydrate her and try to remove as much dirt and sand from her lungs as possible. It didn't take long to heal the burnt skin on her face arms and leg but it was giving her the blood transfusion that took a little since we had to find out her blood type and get the blood in.

I one of the nurses handed me a coffee when a loud beeping came from her room we flew in there so fast the door almost flew off. He heart-race spiked and her eye lids flutter open and shut it was as though she was as if she was fighting something wrong with her then her body relaxed, but her heart-rate didn't drop it seemed to keep beating we went into full emergency mood and began to scan for abnormalities.

I ran my chakra filled hand along her lungs and heart to see what was causing the episode she had. It was all clear so I checked her head and my hand was shocked making me pull back. My hand was fine but it hurt either way.

"What ever is happening is within her mind and we need to give her a sedative to ease her heart." in seconds someone injected the sedative and it slowly plummeted to normal. "Give me a heart attack." Temari joked as she sat in the chair next to Hana's bed. I took a look at Hanna then at Temari "I just realized she looks like she could be your long lost sister."

Temari laughed "Only if mom could give birth from the grave Hana is a few months younger than Gaara she's still 22." Sakura nodded "How did you react when you first say her?" I asked truly curious she giggled gently "I know it's stupid but at first I thought she was my mom then I realized she had long hair and Navy eyes."

I looked at her "do you have picture of your mom Temari nodded and from a pocket hidden in her short kimono like outfit she fished out a picture. I took it into my hands and looked it over and i felt a small sad smile grace my face as i looked at a cute little girl and a lovely woman with short sandy colored hair and lovey indigo eyes smiling as she stood beside the tiny Temari.

"That is a scary lose you're right I'd mistake her to." we looked at Hana and noticed she was crying then the line just went flat and that errie beep made us realize Hana just flat lined.

Hana POV

"You watched him all this time and the only way you could care for him was to protect him with the sand you poured your life into." I wiped my eyes "I still wanna punch your husband" she gave a small laugh "I did to but no matter how he tried I stopped him I even watched my brother died at the hands of my son baring through the lies was almost to much."

I sat beside Karura and watched little Gaara's life go by and I wanted to cry at some point I think did. I looked at her and smiled "I have a request of you" she looked away from the images of Gaara protecting lee from a bone wielder "Don't you wanna watch the rest?" I smiled "First I wanna do something." she nodded "I need to meet the forth Kazekage can you lead me to him?"

She looked shocked but finally nodded "We better make it quick." I smiled and followed her out the memory room "You know you have to die to do this?" Karura said her eyes holding a motherly worry "Don't worry I'll be fine." She looked up and a light engulfed us that was when I heard a loud beep before it got really distant and I saw the man I was dying, literally, to meet.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (only the Kanashiro family, character's children plus a few guards and villagers i made up but that it nothing else)

Sakura POV

"Goddammit! Don't you die on me!" I had them prepare to zap her "Ready? Clear!" Right as it went down sand stopped it "What the hell?!" everyone said "Again!" I yelled at them "Clear!" once more sand stopped it "Temari where the fuck is your brother!?" Temari looked up from outside the room "Why what's wrong?"

I clenched my fist "That damn sand keeps stopping us from shocking her." I watched her face looked shocked "That's impossible "Gaara is at home resting it's 4 in the morning for the love of god" Kankuro ran in half dressed "Temari it's bad the sand wont let him out!" Temari looked between them "What?" He ran up to us and at Hana's room "His sand began to act out and now it has sealed him in his room."

He looked in the window "She's flat lined at his sand wont let us shock her" I said befor ere entering the room with them in tail "Get water and-" I cut Kankuro off "It won't stop it the sand will keep coming." Sakura sighed "Time of death is 4:50 am" Sakura walked out and looked to the sand siblings "Take me to Gaara."

They nodded and we left appearing in the house which was covered in sand "What the hell happened to the hall Kankuro?" he pointed to where the door once was "I woke up to Gaara yelling." He looked at his sister "Gaara never yells but it seems his sand has gone haywire." I walked up to the door and rotated her shoulders.

"Step back." I placed one swift punch against the sand only to have it slam into the form of a sand made woman "I can't let you let him out." We all stepped back "Why wont you let us through?" I asked and she shook her head "I'm not keeping you out but him in if he got out he would interrupt Hana." I clenched my fist "Hana is dead." she dissolved and left us alone.

"You just talked to his sand." Temari said slightly dumbfounded "I'm so mad I don't even have time to freak out." We felt the shift of sand as it retreated into his room leaving the hall the way it was supposed to be. then we heard an angry almost growl "What the hell is she doing in here?" we ran into she Gaara glaring at his gourd and Hana on the floor.

I ran over to her when suddenly her eyes shot open and she yawned "oh my body hurts i feel stiff all over" she looked up at us her Navy eyes "Hana You died ."

Hana POV

I giggled before standing up and patting the gourd opposite the room from Gaara. "I know, but it was worth it." everyone watched me as I smiled "Thank you Karura" Temari, Kankuro and Gaara froze at their mother's name. "What?" Gaara said looking at me "We bonded during my time between I looked at Gaara and I felt tear well up in my eyes before they began falling down my face.

"I'm so sorry Gaara I didn't mean to call you a demon I didn't know! Then Kankuro told me and then when I was inbetween your mom showed me what she's had to observe while watching over you and then I went to the place your father resides and I slugged him a good one well I hit him a few times but Karura stopped me and told me that I had done enough."

I just babbled on till I felt better and I don't know what happened next because I passed out. When I came to I was back in the hospital but this time I was really alive "Matsuri?" she looked up and smiled "Your finally awake." she got up and left the room I looked over at the window when I saw a small orb just floating there I looked around then at it but it was gone.

"Okay I'm seeing things." I sat up and Matsuri walked in with Sakura behind her "Well hello Hana back from the dead and well I see" I smiled and we went through procedure before I was discharged and sent home. I was walking by a small shop that had pots and fertilizer when I made my way over and picked out a few.

when I went to pay I saw an elder man spinning clay to me it was amazing because the only other person who I knew made pottery was my mother who taught my sister and I before parting from us. "Earth to Hana." I heard someone say when I saw that the clerk had came up "Oh Hi Kisuragi! I didn't know you worked here." she smiled "Yup my gramps and I made business with this because the ninja who watch over us need to research various plants and well we provide the tools."

I sat my things down and looked back at the man I supposed was gramps "Does he make these?" she nodded then told me the total "Here," I handed her what she asked for "Think he'd make me a special pot?" she looked surprised "I could always ask." I smiled at her "Thanks, till then have a nice day."

As I walked out I made my way to the school clearly defying the doctors strict orders, boy was Sakura going to be mad, so I could see my angels. As I approached I the school I felt that feeling of someone watching me so I looked around and saw no one really looking at me so I just brushed it off.

I walked in and poked my head into Matsuri's class "Be aware the enemy wont act like your class mates it's do or die out ther-" "Matsuri you sound so heartless!" I feigned shock making all the kids jump up and run up to me. "Thank you for interrupting my class. Glad your back." she said as she shock her head "I missed you all bunches and bunches."

Shikabane looked over at my bags "Auntie what's with the bags?" I looked around like it was a secrect and I leaned close to the kids "I'm going to grow flowers" she sighed "You mean herbs that's all we can grow." I shook my head "Nope I really do mean flowers like roses and lilies" Matsuri clapped her hands "Back to your seats and study I have to have a talk with Hana."

I waved to the kids as I headed out with her on my tail "Hana you can't go telling them you're going to do something impossible." I was angered by her saying that "It isn't impossible." I stated with a straight face "Hana now your just fooling yourself no flowers can grow in the sand it has no nutrients for it simply put flowers don't mix well with sand.

I rolled my eyes "Just watch I'll prove you wrong." I stormed away trying my best not to hit something. I reached my home and soon ascended my door once inside I went up stairs to the roof to find Fukuro sleeping in the greenhouse. I let him sleep and got to work once I got all the pots and soil in place I headed down stairs to my apartment and did some hunting before I found the seeds I bought during my travels.

I got to work labeling and planting every seed once watered and ready I grabbed Fukuro and brought him down and into my home as I sat and began to instruct my sister what to do. it was almost lunch and I was hungry. I went and began to cook when I thought of eating with somebody.

I ran to Fukuro and jotted down the question once I slid it into the letter holder I opened the kitchen window "Find him." with that I watched him fly off to find Gaara. I went back to cooking. When the air shifted I knew he was here "I knew if I said it was Tanshio you'd come for sure." he chuckled and I smiled. "You know I think you plan to make me fat." he said as I handed him is plate.

I smiled and handed him his cup of tea before taking my stuff to my couch "You found me out." I said as i sat down and crossed my legs before siting my cup down he sat down and sighed "I'm not one to judge but you need a table here or something" I smiled "Don't be lazy and just make of Mr. Sandman."

He chuckled again and we began to eat I hadn't noticed how long but I realized he was watching me and that made me very self conscious "Don't watch me eat butt face" he smirked "I have a butt face?" I began laughing "What's so funny?" He said as he took a sip of his tea "Butt face." I held my sides as they felt as though they were splitting why is Butt face so funny to you?"

"Please stop saying that. Oh, my sides" He laughed slightly which was when I pause and looked at him amazed he was about to take another bit when he glanced at me "What?" I smiled "I don't recall ever hearing you laugh...It's nice." he seemed at a loss of words for a moment I smiled and took a few breath to ease the faint painful tickle in my sides before eating.

Lunch went by quickly when he seemed to remember something which caused him to slide a hand down his face "What's wrong?" he looked out the window and smirked with a small shake to his head "I forgot to tell Matsuri I wouldn't be in for lunch." I stood taking our plates when he realized the thick irritation in the air "What happened?" he asked before getting up and leaning on the counter next to me.

"We're at a cross road right now and I don't want to talk about it." I turned around once I sat the clean plates aside "I'll tell you another time." he nodded "I have to go back to work before they send the Anbu out looking for me." I raised my brow "I've been here for 3 months and I still don't know what you do, what do you do?"

He gave me that woman slaying smirk "I'll tell you another time." and he disappeared into specks of sand "Trying to be Mr. Dark and Mysterious now isn't he." I walked into my room and fell into bed I pulled my pillow to me and smiled into it "Yes, yes he is."

We had spent more of our lunches together which was really humorous to us. We would just talk but whenever I tried to ask what his job was he'd smile that perfect smile and say it was a secret. I was so happy with my new life I could die with no regrets but then I always remember my sister is living a life where she hides from the men of the man who hurt her.

Today as I sat on the roof and over saw the most beautiful sunset Gaara appeared next to me on the ledge "I had sometime off since I'm working late again I wanted to let you know a letter arrived from Naruto." I looked at him with a huge grin "When's the wedding?" he smirked then looked at the sunset "In a week."

My eyes were so big I thought they'd fall out "SWEET!" I punched the air and sent myself backwards Gaara's sand swooped down and sat me back up "You've gotten better at that." I said jokingly "You still fall I'm just glad I can intercept it now." I glanced at him "You did stop the last 5 times I tripped while holding food."

"Adapting to you is a difficult thing to do I never know what to expect." I blushed and looked at the world below my feet "Gaara?" "Hm?" I watched the sun soon begin to become smaller over the wall. "What does my name mean?" "Flower." I nodded "What is my favorite possession?" "That old scarf that belonged to your mom."

"What's my sister's name?" "Haruhi" "What's my nephew's name?" "Yuki." "Do you know what I like to eat?" he laughed at this one "Meat. You have a bad craving for meat." This went on till the sun was a mere line about to vanish "Gaara?" I looked at him "Yeah?"

"Kiss me."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (only the Kanashiro family, character's children plus a few guards and villagers i made up but that it nothing else)

He froze as he tried processing what was just said to him "What?" I smiled watching his facial expression " ." he looked truly taken by surprise "Why?" I let out a small ever so soft giggle "Because I like you...Alot." In all his years I don't think he ever felt so surprised. "Has no one ever asked you to kiss them before?" he blinked a few times then shook his head.

"They kinda just try to." I smiled and looked out at the now dark horizon "I don't blame them your 23 and very handsome and my best friend. I guess at some point I when the 5th person invited me out for a drink I just wished it was you."

He got down from the edge and vanished from my line of vision. I gave to the gut wrenching fear in my belly that just grew with his lack of response. I laid on the edge my hands covering my face "Hana do you know what my name means?" I nodded "In the memories your mom showed me I heard it be said as 'demon who loves only himself'"

"Do you believe that?" I removed my hands and looked at him "Not at all." I sat up and swung my legs over so I could face him "As long as I've known you in these passed months never have I seen you act selfishly." I looked at the ground and smiled "Yup your name was poorly chosen." I giggled "But I like it for you it seems to just roll of my tongue like poetry."

I looked up and Gaara stood in front of me "Can I ask you one last question?" I nodded "What did you want me to do?" I blushed and looked up at him the late evening wind tousling our hair "Kiss me." He smiled and ever so slowly cupped my face in his warm hand, dispite the cold, and kissed me. I swear all life stopped for the skip of my heartbeat.

When he leaned back he watched my face and I probably looked like a love struck fool "probably not your first but that was the best first on my end."he smiled "I have to go soon you know." I nodded then stood "I want to show you what I've been hiding up here." I led him to the green house doors and I opened them and entered.

"Your herbs?" I shook my head as i lite a lamp and many small pots littered the counters "What then if not herbs...Vegetables?" I laughed "No flowers." I pulled off my scarf and sat it beside the flower pot meant for Gaara in the light cast upon him his face altered

"Hana flowers can't grow in the desert." I got silent and turned off the lamp "Out." I couldn't see his expression and he couldn't see the effort of my hard work "Hana" I cut him off "I said out Gaara!" he exited and I followed him.

Once I closed the doors I headed down stairs to my house "Hana why are you mad?" I glanced at him and stayed silent before I could make it to my room he had grabbed my arm "Hana?" I turned and before anything could happen I stopped my hand right next to his face

"Go back to work I don't want to talk to you about it your just like Her." I clenched my teeth as I yanked my arm from his grip with tear filled eyes "Hana who are you talking about?" I glared at him even though my heart hurt "Matsuri" I spat her name "She said I couldn't grow any either, but just you watch I'll prove you it is possible."

I ran into my room shut the door my back against it as I slid down into my legs crying "We are telling you this because we know." Gaara's muffled voice said beyond the door "I don't care!" I called back "It isn't impossible I'll prove you wrong just watch now go away." after a couple of grumbles I heard him actually walk out and slam my door.

I awoke a few hours later when a tapping made me open the window and Fukuro entered. The note in the case was red and I felt my stomach turn I tore it open and began to read.

"Hana, they came back again yesterday asking the other villagers where we were. Someone told them we were still in this house and they busted the door inward. I haven't slept right in two days so this is my letter asking you come back. Please sister I miss you and Yuki really needs you as well. Please come home. Your sister for always, Haruhi"

I jumped in the shower and was in and out. I packed all the things I would need and pulled on my form fitting black pants and shirt pulling on my coat and shoes. I made sure I had what I needed and left I locked up and headed out.

I stopped by the school and placed a note in Shikabane's desk then I sent Fukuro with the reply for my sister before finally heading to the exit. "Hey Hana are you leaving?" I nodded "Hey think you can give this letter to Temari?" Gin nodded I smiled "I'll meet up with everyone in Kohona for Naruto's wedding so I should be back by then" he nodded and we parted as I began to make way for my home.

It had been two days since i left Suna and was only half a days walk from m home. I ran almost the entire time so when I entered the tiny village called home as a kid it was nearly sunset I entered my house through the door that was on the ground and I whistled short twice and long the last time in the kitchen i watched as a counter with no drawers popped open on the bottom and I saw the two most important people in my life.

"Aunty!" Yuki called out and ran into my open arms "My you've grown" he laughed "I am seven now." I ruffed his black fluffy hair "Haru take this and begin to put what your taking in it then get on one of the horses waiting outside." she did as I asked as did Yuki while I lined the house in as much flammable thing as I could find.

"Ready?" they nodded and I help my sister onto the black horse before sitting Yuki in her lap "I'll be right back." I walked back in and lite the large pile in the center of the room. "Let's go I said as I mounted my own black horse and led them away from our old home which was now in flames behind us.

Gaara POV

It has been three days since I kissed Hana and then got mad when I said flowers can't grow here. "Gaara?" I looked up at Matsuri "hm?" she smiled "How've you been? You haven't been here as often during lunch." I nodded "I'm okay and I've been eating at Hana's" she looked down for a moment then back up.

"I heard she left again but this time she was packed and had a serious look on her face." I looked at her "What do you mean?" Matsuri raised her brow "Her name should be on the list for three days ago of people who left the village I was going to relieve Gin from his watch when I saw her walking out."

I closed my eyes and looked at her "Do me a favor and get my siblings please." Matsuri was up and out in seconds. I ran my hands over my face "Women." it was only a while before my siblings stood before me "You wanted us? I nodded "Did you know she left?" Temari nodded "She had Gin give me a letter telling me she'd meet us in Kohona in time for the wedding."

I looked at Kankuro who simply shook his head "I just assumed you guys were fighting like a normal couple" I was thrown by that comment "Couple?" He nodded "You hang out all the time "She cooks every meal for you and you did spend the night one night." I glared at him

"Kankuro that's not what it was we were talking and she fell asleep on my shoulder so I didn't know what to do and ended up going to sleep to. No we aren't a couple." I pinched the bridge of my nose "We barely even kissed before she kicked me out of her apartment." I grumbled that part to myself.

"You kissed her?" Temari asked surprised "She kicked you out?" Kankuro asked afterwards I looked at them both "Yes and yes." they looked at each other "How and why?" they asked in unison. F my life right now. I explained it and sighed "Now I'm told she left that night." I sat back and looked at My brother "Why are women complicated?"

He chuckled "No man knows that answer." was going to ask something else when my niece bardged in "Uncle Kaze Come with me now." she said in her harmless demanding voice "Don't do it Gaara last time I was suckered into playing dress up." Kankuro warned me I shook my head at him "Where are we going? She smiled "It's a surprise"

We all looked at each other "Shikabane you know Gaara has-oh no not that..." Temari said before turning so look at her brothers who sighed "Okay were going" my sister shook her head "Puppy eyes-1,002 Uncles-0" we followed her out into the village and up to Hana's building complex "Why are we here?" I asked her "Just wait."

She led us inside and once we reached her door Shikabane pulled out Hana's key and unlocked the door and quickly entered. "Come on." She ran through to the stairs leading to the roof and we followed closing the door behind us. When we walked into the green house I froze in place as did my siblings "Oh my." Temari gasped

I looked at the large pot before us to see a rose bush with 3 roses in full bloom around the room were many other flowers. " Hana asked me to show you guy in a few days hoping Uncle Kaze wasn't angry with her anymore." I couldn't explain the tight feeling i my chest at that moment in time but I wasn't sure if I wanted to smile or cry.

I walked up to the roses and a light yellow color caught my sight I grabbed it and observed Hana's scarf. She never went anywhere without this...was she that mad at me? I sighed "Well I feel like Di-" I looked at my niece "Butt face of the year." My niece broke down laughing as well as did her mom and other uncle "Where'd that come from?"

I shrugged "Hana called me it once but when I siad it she almost killed herself laughing" Kankuro nodded "Yup your definitely Butt face of the year" I looked at the roses and I could hear Hana crying as she said she'd prove me wrong. This caused my chest to clench.

We went down stairs and on the couch was the red letter envelop I picked it up and read the letter. "I hope this means I'm no butt face" I said as I sat it down and looked over at her bedroom door where I stood with a pain in my chest as she yelled at me to leave. I was so mad but hurting I slammed her door when I left.

"I hope she's not in any trouble knowing her she's bound to get in to a handful of it." I said before leaving to finish up papers I had been putting off.

Hana POV

"We have two days before we get to Kohona." I said to my sister as we galloped on. I looked at my nephew who now rode with me on our journey "So how was it?" looked to my sister then back at the path before us "I love it there and I fell in love there but I got mad at him and I more than likely made him hate me." she laughed "He told you something was impossible didn't he?" I looked at her with a soft glare "And what makes you say that?"

She gave me that all knowing look she mastered after being a mom "When we were kids I told you it was impossible to climb to the top of the tree in our front yard you yelled at me and the next day spent all afternoon climbing once you got to the top you told me nothing is impossible if you try hard enough." I sighed "Yeah I know" I slowed my horse down and came to hault I pulled out a paper and wrote down a few instructions and handed them to my nephew.

"Go to your mom now." I told him as I led my horse next to hers letting hm go over to her. We began to ride onward as she read the paper Yuki handed her I glanced at her and nodded which set her into a gallop then a full blown run ZI turned my horse around and grabbed a bow and arrow from behind me "Please let all these years of hunting pay off"

I drew the arrow back and held it for a moments breath the second he jumped I let go. It was a moment of silence as he suddenly fell I rode up to him and halted my horse next to him. I hoped down and looked at the cloaked figure without the slowest hesitation I ripped off his hood it was indeed one of Kyo's men "You bitch your no ninja how'd you know I was here?"

I glared at him then reached into the holster strapped to his leg taking out a kunai "I've been running from you guys for awhile I know when to go with my gut" I grabbed the arrow plunged into his ribcage and yanked it out and he scream "Men shouldn't scream it's unbecoming of you." I plunged the kunai in the wound and twisted "I will kill your boss even if I have to go through Hell or high water"

I stood and remounted my horse and galloped back onto the path behind my sister. I rode as fast as possible down the path as I turned the corner I saw them just ahead but I also saw 2 men not far behind them once more I pulled out the bow and shot both fell from the trees and I hurrried up beside them "You okay?" she nodded I pulled on the reigns and looked and listened "Hana?" I turned to my sister "Coast is clear Haru lets go to the inn not far from here the horses are tired"

We trotted on and when we got there I sighed out of relief "Lets sleep here tonight I don't think Yuki can handle much more riding." we both looked at the sleeping boy "I agree" she smiled and we entered the inn.

Gaara POV

We were approaching the gates to Kohona and I couldn't help but smile "To believe that idiot managed to change our world so much is finally settling down." Temari nodded "I was more surprised when Sasuke asked Sakura." Kankuro said as we enter the gates waving to the men on duty "Yeah I found it amusing though." I said as we headed to the Hokage's tower "Only because Sakura punched Sasuke before crying and saying yes" Shikamaru said to them as he sat Shikabane down and Kyoji.

"Yay!" they chimed in unison and ran off "They're going to raise hell." I told Temari who giggled "Troublesome." Shikamaru said. We soon entered the Hokages office to see Naruto and Sasuke arm wrestling "Stop cheating!" and angry looking Naruto yell at a calm Sasuke "I'm not. Do you not remember who my wife is?" Sasuke's question full of sarcasm.

"Sakura is going to kill you when I tell her what you said." Temari said to Sasuke shocking him and letting Naruto beat him "I did it! In your face Teme." He rolled his eyes "Whatever dobe." I just chuckled at them "Still as childish as ever" Naruto waved at use "Hey Gaara just in time for the bachelor party!" I rolled my eyes at him "Did the Gaara just roll his eyes at me?" I sighed "It's Hana's fault he's become so childish"

I glared at my sister "Hana, as in Hana Kanashiro?" I nodded "Is she here? Hinata's going to be so happy!" Naruto said as he looked around "Hana said she'd meet us here." Temari said as she looked at us then back at Naruto "Isn't she already here? I mean the wedding is tomorrow." Naruto shook his head "If she was here I'd be having that ramen eating contest she promised me."

I looked down for a moment of thought "Naruto we're going to put our things in our designated rooms I'll see you later for your party." I headed out knowing Temari went to her home at the Nara's household while my brother and I went to the house they always offered us. Kankuro quickly made himself at home on the couch while I entered my room to do some deep thinking till our night of "fun"

Hana POV

"Damn them!" I slammed my fist against the cage I was thrown in almost two hours ago after they ambushed us. I managed to get Haruhi out and send her onward but they had caught my nephew so I fought till I couldn't anymore and they tossed me in with him. I looked at Yuki who rested in my lap since the adrenaline died down.

I slowly tore away at my coat letting pieces litter the ground behind us. Knowing Haru she'll bring more people than needed but I just hoped she'd hurry. I kept tearing and ripping my coat to pieces sprinkling some now and then so the scent couldn't faded away easily.

"Sorry Hinata I won't be attending your wedding after all" I looked up at the sky the noon sun shined down upon us when the road became bumpy and we entered a dark cavern before they halted up I woke Yuki up and pushed him behind me. "Come now the boss has been waiting to meet his son" He unlocked the cage door and opened it.

As he brought his face down he got a face full of material followed by a swift kick to the face "Yuki now." I said as I grabbed his hand and ran for it. "Auntie hurry they're behind us." I cried out when I got an arrow through my side but didn't stop when i felt rope wrap around my legs and I tripped Yuki stopped to help me "Yuki go!" I got on my knees and pushed him forward.

I snapped the back of the arrow off and pulled out the rest I looked behind me swung at the ninja who almost ran passed me after Yuki "Damn bitch!" he yelled before kicking me in the chest I cried and gasped out for air "Stand down. She's harmless besides now my son is alone there is no way he could get far without an adult."

He knelt before me I looked up at the man who had put us through hell and back with venom in my eyes I clutched my fists while trying to get enough air to speak "You must be Hana your the one who killed my best friend while I had some fun with your sister" I spat in his face he smiled and wiped it away.

He slammed his fist into my stomach causing me to lose what air I had left in my lungs "Teme" I gasped out before I felt the world go dark. Oh Haruhi hurry Yuki needs you.

Haruhi POV

I rode as fast as possible when large gates came into view I smiled "Faster!" I yelled jabbing my heels into the horses sides and he sped up. I rode straight into the gates not stopping as I turned corner after corner before I knew it I was approaching a large group. "Stop right now!" I heard being called from behind me I jumped off the horse who kept running.

I never heard a man speaking "Any who think this couple are not meant for each other speak now or forever hold your peace." I didn't know what I had done I just needed help for my family. "I NEED HELP!"


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (only the Kanashiro family, character's children plus a few guards and villagers i made up but that it nothing else)

Hinata POV

I was probably the most scared in my life at this moment in time. I was to be wed in only moments and I was afraid I'd mess up "Hinata just breath you're going to be great." I heard Sakura say with a warm smile on her face. "Thank You Sakura-chan." I returned her smile and then the song played "It's now or never." Sakura told me as she went to her place and began to walk out.

"Sweet heart ready?" I looked up at my father who held his arm up for me "As I'll ever be." I paced my arm through his and he led me out to my soon to be husband. I could feel all the eyes on me and I was blushing but when I looked up and saw my favorite pair of cerulean eyes looking at me with pure love I held my head high.

The ceremony was going as perfectly as I ever dreamed I was so happy when we said our "I do's" then the minister looked out at the massive group behind us "Any who think this couple are not meant for each other speak now or forever hold your peace." we watched a horse fly by and looked at each other when a voice called out "I NEED HELP!"

All of us turned to see Hana then we had to double look to realize this was not Hana "Excuse me are you by any chance Haruhi?" before she could speak anbu surrounded her and she crouched holding her hands over her head "Please I need help my son and sister are in danger." I looked at the love of my life who kissed me then looked at the minister "So were married right?"

I smiled when he said yes and Naruto gave a long deserved kiss "Okay Haruhi what do you mean Hana and Yuki are in danger?" Naruto asked from beside me as we approached her waving the let the Anbu know to back off. She began to explain what events had taken place and I was certain no one was going to let this jerk Kyo off easily.

"No matter how I'd like to sit and rest our friend is in need of our help." we turned around to see everyone suited up "Woah that was quick" Naruto said I smiled up at him "She's like you in a way my love managed to make friends with everyone." suddenly the Shikabane ran up to Naruto "Uncle Naru Uncle Kaze is gone."

I looked at Temari "You said she opened him up not stole his heart." Temari smiled "I didn't say anything because I don't think he even realized it himself." I sighed and soon my Husband got to work barking orders and preparing the best group he though would do.

Hana POV

I woke up with a sting in my back which caused me to groan "Finally awake I see." That voice snapped me out of it and I realized my arms were chained above me and I was on my knees "Kyo what the hell is this?" He smiled tilting his head to the side causing his black hair to move as well. "Well you seem to have ruined my plans because Yuki was gone when I sent my men for him."

I smiled happy he got away "Doesn't explain the chains." I snapped at him he looked at his nails the snapped his fingers and I heard the crack of the whip before I felt it I cried out as it hit the sensitive skin on my back "We whipped you earlier but you were hardly awake so you didn't scream as much then.

I glared at him then the whip hit me again and I couldn't bite back the scream "If your going to kill me then do it already." I stated through clenched teeth when he stood from his chair "Oh no my dear flower the plans I have for you are far worse than this because I'll have you begging for me to stop. Just like my dear Haru did once upon a time.

"Fuck you!" I growled at his words "Oh I plan to." he chuckled a noise that made me sick to my stomach then snapped "Don't stop wait till she begs." The sound of my skin tearing over and over again was so loud and the pain was almost to much. It wasn't till my body went numb that I stopped screaming.

When I stopped sreaming they'd throw ice cold water over me causing me to cry out again. I don't know how long this went on till I passed out but it was to much for me to bare,but not enough to break me.

Sakura POV

Kiba had Akamaru following her scent when a horse in the distance came running up we managed to stop it and when we did we say o it's back was a young boy with black hair he looked up at us with light blue eye like his mom's "Yuki?" I asked as I lifted him up and pulled him down he nodded smiled "Mommie found you."

I nodded and had someone bring me water "Here drink this." He drank it and when he was done looked up at us "I know where Auntie is." Hinata mounted the horse and pick up Yuki and let him tell her the way we all followed. Kiba called back "Through here!" him and Akamaru ran ahead of us. When we entered we came to a Mansion.

I rolled my eyes "Well some one thinks big of himself." we got closer and It truly did seem to quiet "Guys this is odd" I called out. Hinata looked around "No everyone out here has been knocked out Gaara is on the second floor and it looks like he's in a rampage." I touched her leg "Try and find Hana." she nodded and looked again when she covered her mouth and looked unactivated her byakugan.

"Hinata?" She sat Yuki down and jumped off "Let's get in there or Gaara will kill Kyo when he gets to them." I nodded and we ran in. When we reached Gaara he was circled by dozens of men "Take this!" I yelled as I slammed my fist into the closest man sending him into another across from him and we all broke out into full blown fighting.

As I dodged a kunai I spotted a flash of black and saw Yuki running up the stairs "Dammit!" I ran after him and soon everyone was behind us "Yuki stop!" I ran up and found the hall full of men and women "We can't let you interrupt the master." one called as the others laughed Yuki ran forward but not one hit him they actually stepped aside.

"Yuki wait!" I ran forward only be stopped when one went to hit me "We were instructed not to hit the young master but your a different matter." That was when everyone caught up and we began to fight. It took the sound of crying to make me realize Yuki had opened the door where Hana was "Don't look!" Hinata called out as she jabbed the group around her.

That was we I knew Gaara saw red because sand zipped passed us and it was as if he still had Shukaku with in him as blood splattered the halls causing the remaining men to run I ran into the room and found Yuki knocked out on the floor, a Kunai was plunged into Kyo's side, when Kyo was ripped off the bed and wrapped in sand it was as though there was no thought to it when he let off a scream muffled by sand when inclosed and imploded sending blood filled sand to the ground.

Hana POV

I laid in a field of flowers the sky was breath taking and I was at peace "Hana." I heard a whisper call to me I sat up and looked at Gaara holding a rose his mouth moved but no voice came out I walked up to him and the flowers around him were dying. "Gaara what's happening?" I heard a laugh and Matsuri rose from the sand "Flowers can't grow in the desert."

I glared at her "I grew flowers in the desert and I love the desert because that's were Gaara is." she laughed "What does you name mean?" I looked at her "Flower. " she nodded "Gaara is of the sand in fact his name is often pronounced Gaara of the desert and you are a flower." I shook my head and stepped in to the sand and hugged Gaara when he turned to sand and faded.

"He can't love you not ever because-" I opened my eyes "Flowers can't grow in the desert." I looked up at the Kohona hospital rooms ceiling while tears plummeted into my hair. A head was resting against my hand when I looked over to see my sister. I ran my hand along her hair "Haru-chan wake up."

She sat up with a start and began to cry "You woke up!" I pulled the oxygen mask off and sat up wincing as I did so "He really did a number on me didn't he?" Sakura walked in and ran to hug me "I'm so happy you're finally awake." I looked at her and smiled "please do tell how long have I been out?" she looked at my sister then at me "Almost four months"

My jaw dropped "I've been asleep that long?" she nodded and gave me a full report on what had happened that day months ago. "So he...I was..." she nodded "Yes and from what I healed you had been beaten with a whip for well over 12 hours prior so your back even now should be sore."

I nodded "Thank you for finding me." I said to her she shook her head "It was almost all of us who took off Hinata and Naruto, bless their hearts, wasted no time to get people out looking for you." She told me the tale and I held my hands to my eyes "My nephew saw that happen to me...and Gaara killed that bastard Kyo."

Sakura nodded "I now get the joys of telling everyone you're awake and doing okay." Saying as she walked out "Hana you should rest more" my sister said to me I smiled and laid down "Where is Gaara?" I asked her she looked out the window "He returned to Suna since he can't be away long due to such an important position."

I nodded and rolled over my back to her "Haru think you can go get me a blanket it's chilly in here." she nodded and left without another word. I began ripping needles from my arms and I got up as I took a step I fell down "Crap." I pushed myself up and quickly stood before getting dressed. I opened my window and looked out "Walking on top of buildings doesn't seem so hard."

Closing the window behind me I limped across the tilted roof top when I lost my footing and slipped. I was sent tumbling into a bush I got up and limped further onward. My gut was telling me I wouldn't get far as I neared the gates "Hana is that you?" one of the ninja on duty called out to me but I kept walking when he put his hand on my shoulder I flinched away.

"Do not touch me!" I yelled as I walked further "Hana we can't let you leave." The other said as he got in my path "I am a citizen of Sunagakure you cannot stop me." I pushed passed them and began to step beyond the gates "Hana why are you trying to leave in that condition?" I turned back and saw Hinata concern very visual on her face "Lady Uzumaki ." they bowed and she smiled "Hinata I have to go give Gaara a piece of my mind." She giggled and walked up to me.

"What if I told you he'd be upset if you left in your condition?" I giggled this time "He saved me." I looked down "You all did but I feel like I have to see him." She place one of her delicate hands on my shoulder "Why is that?" I looked at my feet and felt my face turn red "Because I...well um..."

"Are you positive?" I looked up at her "I am. Even if he doesn't feel for me as I do him I just feel this emptiness when he isn't near. When I realized it was the first time he left my apartment after lunch and I felt sad. I know you feel it when Naruto runs off to do his job." Hinata nodded and looked beyond me "Oh Hinata before I walk off I want to know..." I looked to the left and right before leaning in and whispering to her "What is Gaara's job?"

I never heard Hinata laugh so hard "How do you not know? You are a Suna villager after all didn't you ever go see him to get the paper and what not to make it official?" I frowned "Hinata the butt face won't tell me and Temari kinda took care of that and when I was never there when he was walking among his people, So, I have no clue."

" Hana, Gaara is the Kazekage." I raised a brow "No he's not." She nodded and pointed behind me I turned to see a very shocked yet amused Gaara "You're up." I looked him from head to toe and sure enough tied to his Gourd was the hat I saw my first day in Suna. I frowned at him and turned back toward Hinata "Is it possible to become a Kohana civilian?" she looked at me shocked then smiled "If you want to it's not impossible."

Gaara raised his non-existent eye brow "Why?" I glared at him then began to wobble back in to Kohona "Here I'll" I put my hand up to stop Hinata and kept walking "Hana." I didn't look at him and kept going HInata shook her head and followed after us. "Gaara don't you have _Kazekage_ duties to care for?" I said as I stopped for a small breath "I assume someone told you" I laughed "Yup made a great Ass out of you and me." I stood there and waved him on "Go Naruto must be expecting you." He looked at Hinata then nodded before leaving.

"You know he is only concerned about you." I glanced at her "Hinata I know you're worried about me but go on with your duties I'm just going to Haru's house." She sighed and looked at the list she had been holding the whole time "Be careful I'm surprised Sakura let you out already." I nodded and waited for her to leave. Once alone I turned into an ally and walked among the shadows till I came out to the schools front.

"Come here swing." I said as I sat on it before I began pushing myself back and forth "Butt face." I grumbled as I got higher and higher I wonder if the world is supposed to be so blurry and when did it get so hot? I began to ponder when I looked into the sky and blinked the next I'm looking at the night sky. "Again with the time loss I went to get up on my elbows and found myself dizzy and almost incapable of movement.

"No way are you keeping me down damn fever." I cursed as I rolled over and slightly struggled to get up. As I rested on a tree I giggled "You'd think they'd have found me by now." I looked out and saw them roof tops crawling with ninja. "Hana!" I watched as Sakura ran passed the swing where I stood beside the tree. I forced myself to walk forward and she whirled around "Hana where have you been?" I giggled and swayed slightly.

"Just swinging when I sudden found out I was now star gazing." She quickly examined me and flicked my forehead "You ever ninja out the hospital window I will immobilized you." I nodded "Just get me some medicine to get rid of my fever before I file papers to become a Kohana villager." She laughed "Hinata told me about Gaara not telling you about that, but how'd you not know he's praised everywhere he goes?" I looked down and we began walking to the hospital "I met him when I found out he saved me but he was dressed normally as well as when I lived with them."

"I mean I've seen him shirtless and in nothing but a towel but not once did I ever learn what his job was Yeah sure Matsuri blabbed on about him constantly but I just blurred her out. Heck he could've just said something." I ranted on till we had me back in my hospital bed and heavily medicated which brought on a dream of Karura asking me not to hate him.

It's hard to hate him and I knew it with every cell in my being that I couldn't hate him not truly. Even when the noon sun filled my room and I awoke from the medicated state and I looked over to see Gaara reading "Look who is finally awake." I glared at him and turned away "Butt face." He chuckled "You're clearly still mad about the whole Kazekage thing." I sat up and looked at him.

"Of course I'm mad I've lived there for so long and I didn't know what you did and I really just…Gah!" I yelled before laying back down "Be happy your mom told me not to hate you." He smiled "I know you don't hate me it's okay now hurry and get better so we can go home the kids miss you and I can't bring every kid from the village here." I ran my hands over my face then glanced at him before taking his glasses and putting them on.

"You use these for looks don't you?" he took them back "You look nice in them but, this is yet another thing you don't get to know." I laughed "Yup still a butt face." He chuckled "Only to you." I rolled my eyes and the door opened "I see the meds wore off." Sakura checked on me and made a few notes before signing a few papers and looking at me. "You'll be ready to go in a few days so the Kazekage is going to have to wait that long to leave."

I glared at Sakura "Why?" she laughed then looked from Gaara to me then back "You get a personal escort from the Kazekage and you complain." She shook her head then looked at Gaara "Hurry kiss and make up so I can have my non brooding friend back." With that she walked out "Sakura!" I yelled and threw Gaara's book at the door "I was reading that."

I looked at it then at him and I stuck my tongue out "Childish." Was all he said as he smiled and the sand brought him back the book. "Hana?" I raised my brow "Hm?" he looked into his book "Do you hate me?" I shook my head "What's my favorite thing to do?" I giggled "Growing cactus…You're so weird." He looked up "Is that bad or good?" I pretended to think "Good. Weird people make life interesting."

He went back to his book and that's how the few days I was bed ridden went by him asking questions at random moments and me replying to them. I really enjoyed it and finally told him I hadn't been mad at him for the last two days I just enjoyed acting like a brat. As I said my goodbyes to everyone I had Karura do me one last favor.

"Naruto have you seen my gourd?" everyone looked at Gaara "I thought it was impossible to lose that thing." Sasuke said as he lifted Itachi, his baby girl, up on to his shoulders. I giggled and backed up one last step watching Gaara look at his feet and calmly say "What's going on?" I ran and jumped onto his back. He stumbled from the impacted and the sand letting go of his ankles.

"Hana!" he actually yelled making everyone stop laughing before he too began to laugh. I hugged him got down "I've completed all my goals in life now." Hinata giggled as Sakura smacked her forehead "So the last thing on your list was jumping on Gaara's back?" My sister asked and I nodded "Okay Karura, Thank you." Everyone looked at me when the gourd reformed and landed next to me "It's weird that your mother's will and I get along isn't it?" he nodded "Come on." Strapping his gourd onto his back we left the village with smiles and laughs.

"Hana?" I glanced at him "Yes Gaara?" he glanced back at me "Do you like me?" I nodded "Yup." He smiled '"Do you love me?" I froze in place and looked around "Uh….Psh…hehe…No?" he shook his head and smiled "That's not what you said a few days ago." I looked at him "What are you talking about?" he smiled "You'll never know."

I ran in front of him "No more mystery mister. Tell me." He smirked "I believe it was along the lines of 'Gaara I love you but shush don't tell you I said that'" I paled "You didn't by chance talk to me while I was medicated?" he smiled and nodded. I buried my face into my hands "Oh man. You weren't supposed to know that." I groaned "Hana."

I dropped my hands and was met with a kiss which shocked me to death "I do to." And he walked away leaving me there stunned to death. I looked back at him walking off without me "Hey! Get back here!" I chased after him laughing the whole way.


	11. Chapter 11

*Still do not own Naruto*

"Mommy!" the cute 5 year old's voice called out as the little panda suit wearing boy shot out of the hall and wrapped around my leg "Akira I'm going to kill you!" Ryuu's voice called out as the 17 year old turned the corner "Oh! Hi mom. I raised my brow "What'd this little demon do now?" Ryuu looked at his younger brother "He told Mikoto I like her!" I giggled "But you do like her." I said as I began to finish cooking lunch "MOM!"

"Hana quit being mean to our son he's still a teenager." My beloved husband of 18 ½ years said as he entered the house "Yeah mom I mean you did it to me when I told you I like Eri." my 18 year old Kimika said as she entered after her father. "How are the Hatakes' by the way?" she sighed "They're doing good but Eri is on an Anbu mission and won't be back for awhile."

"Ryuu quit sulking you know the Uchiha girl likes you so sit down and enjoy your lunch." He sat down "Akira you need to be more kind or mommy will be forced to take Mr. Jin." He got big eyes and it made my heart squeeze "You won't win this time my little demon I taught you that face I can overpower it." He pouted and got in his seat.

"Thanks for the food Mom." The kids said in unison I smiled at them "Thank you for lunch my beloved flower." I giggled as I took my seat next to him. "Enjoy my love." I looked at the man beside me and then our kids before looking back at him. This was my life now I take care of my kids, my husband and my flowers it sounds easy but not really, not when all your older children are ninjas and go off on dangerous missions.

I worry like a mom is supposed to and I care for my youngest child like I am supposed to and I worry about my beloved coming home stressed. I don't regret a single decision I made. I laid In bed for the night having just put Akira to bed I curled up on his side of the bed waiting for him to return. When he entered and got ready for bed I rolled over to my side. "How's my flower?" he asked and I softly laughed. "Wilted."

He sat on our bed and pulled me into him for a hug "I can fix that." I began to laugh as he tickled me relentlessly "You butt face stop it!" he smiled and leaned in "Only for you." Before kissing me "You're the worst sand man ever." He chuckled "Why's that?" I ran my finger over his lips tracing them "Your supposed to put me to sleep but you keep me up instead." He kissed my finger then me again pulling back he smirked "Then I should be fired." I laughed "No I'd miss you too much."

Gaara kissed my forehead and laid down pulling me up so I could rest on his shoulder "Hana?" I yawned and looked up at him "Yes." He smiled "I love you." I got up on my elbows and kissed his forehead upon his tattoo "I love you too."


End file.
